Lonely Souls
by Donotforgetmyname24601
Summary: Two lonely souls bound together by the cruel world of blackmail, scandal and reality. Javert X Eponine. Rated M for smuttyness.


**I decided one day that I would make a fan fic on my OTP- Javert and Eponine. Unfortunately, there is another fanfic that I have read that has had the same basic idea of a forced marriage between these two. I'm obviously not saying the author of that amazing fanfic read my mind, but I just wanted to let people know that I had no intention of stealing any idea from her. I'm not yet the expert on perfect writing skills but I hope you can enjoy this concoction of a squealing fangirl's mind. Rated M for some saucy scenes. (Sorry if some parts don't make sense, I don't really proof read). Eponine is sort of middle class (the Thenardier's managed to keep the inn) and Javert is marrying Eponine because...because...oh I'll think of something. Based off of the looks and personalities of the musical but there are a few book references. **

* * *

Today was possibly the worst day of Eponine Thenardier's young life. On the other side of Paris her only love, Marius Pontmercy, was marrying a beautiful young woman. Eponine could not even think of her name without clenching her fists. She was so soft and beautiful and rich. Everything Eponine was not.

They would look exquisite together, Eponine decided, imagining what the joyous day would look like. Marius, tall and handsome, in a tightly fitted suit and his soft hair shining in the sunlight. Cosette would cling onto his arm. She looked devine in her ivory wedding dress and her blonde ringlets tightly hugging her heart shaped face. She was petite and dainty, with a long slim neck and elegant pretty steps. Her rosy heart shaped lips and her equally rosy cheeks. Her perfectly pale skin and her plump little ivory hand, bearing a white-gold ring.

Eponine then looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at the off-white wedding dress that hung from her shoulders. Her bony shoulders protruded alarmingly from the white garment and her hair hung limply around her waist. Her tanned skin looked odd against the white of the dress and the pearl hair pins in her hair looked as if they did not belong to her. They looked as if they had been plucked from a young, rich, bride and shoved into Eponine's dark head of hair. Which is precisely what had happened. Even though the Thenardier's had a steady income from their inn, they still stole from the unsuspecting travelers. The hairpins had come from a young, recently married, couple who had stopped at the inn for a night. Eponine's father had shamelessly, and sneakily, stolen them from the dressing table as the couple spent their first night together.

Eponine thought about what her first night would be like. She couldn't even think of his face over hers, his mouth smothering her neck and his hands all over her. The very thought of him made her shiver.

The thought of Inspector Javert.

Eponine had always been scared of him. His cold, grey eyes, his height of six feet, the way he glared at everyone. His scowl had been said to make babies cry. Yet, here Eponine was. Getting married to the most feared man in Paris.

Eponine sensed someone behind her and turned her head quikly, a scowl on her face. Montparnasse stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame of the door. He grinned at Eponine, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, well, 'Ponine. How...ravishing you look. All in white. Just for me?" He stepped over to Eponine and she flinched.

"Go away, 'Parnasse." she said flatly.

"You shouldn't be given to him y'know," Montaparnasse tutted. "He's vermin and a snitch, walking around the streets like a peacock that doesn't know it's actually a rat." 'Parnasse tugged and fingered a piece of the silk dress. "Such a shame that you should lose your precious innocence to him. I always thought that it would be me." He smirked at Eponine and she tugged the clothing from his grasp. She turned away and folded her arms, a sign for the dandy to leave. He smiled and grabbed her waist from behind. Eponine struggled as he whispered into her ear, "If he doesn't please you, you can always come to me." He managed to kiss her neck before Eponine turned and he fled from the room, laughing as he ran.

Eponine turned back to the mirror, tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't want either man to take her. She wished she was as young and innocent as Azelma, who wouldn't have to worry about something like this for another few years. Her younger sister wan't even sure where babies came from, let alone how to make them.

Her mother rushed into the room and pulled Eponine down the stairs and ouside into a carriage, which was not one of the finest. Her mother talked briskly to her as the carriage rolled on. "Now, Eponine, listen here. You please him and give him what he wants, when he wants. Don't blush and act like a little innocent! You know what happens, you've seen it often enough at the inn. You just leave the work to him, my girl, and don't you dare protest."

Eponine looked up at her mother. She looked rediculous in her bright green dress with pink roses attached to her scramble of red hair. Eponine had hoped for far too much if she had thought that her mother would give her some encouraging words. She dared not think what the Inspector would do to her. She hoped it was not as rough as what the sailors did to the painted women in her parents' inn. She suddenly had an image of Javert pinning her up against a wall, pulling up her skirts and forcefully thrusting himself into her, all the while Eponine wailing and kicking him, demanding that he let her go, screaming that it hurt. Eponine's eyes filled with tears once more at the thought of the Inspector ravishing her and touching her. Her mother did not seem to notice her discomfort.

Eponine's heart almost stopped as they reached the small church. It was certainly not the finest in Paris, but it was quiet. It was known for eloping young couples who required a quiet and small ceremony. Eponine had once been foolish enough to imagine that she and Marius might get married here one day.

Eponine was rushed down the minute isle by her mother and Eponine panicked as the image of Javert became closer and closer. He was wearing his usual uniform and his hair was tied tightly at the nape of his neck with a black ribbon. Not a single hair was out of place.

Eponine had to find the urge not to recoil as she was asked to put her hand into his. His hand was rough and large and warm, whilst Eponine's was cold and small. She found it strange to hold a man's hand, for she had never done so before. The roughness of the Inspector's hand made it hard for Eponine to imagine it was Marius'. She found herself becoming increasingly disinterested with what the vicar was saying and she stared down at the floor for nearly the entire ceremony.

Eponine wanted to flee the church when they were asked to face each other and say their vows. She thought about if her mother would be able to catch her. Eponine found herself getting rather giddy at the thought of running form the church, plunging into the carriage and telling the driver to take her far away. She almost did not hear the vicar telling her to repeat her lines. Each line had to be forced form somewhere deep inside, struggling with each dooming and grim sentence. She dared to look up at the Inspector and she realised that he had been wearing a scowl for the entire wedding, and Eponine would have laughed, if it were not her wedding.

When the ring was finally pushed onto her finger, it felt like a ton of weight pulling down on her arm. Eponine felt as if she were one of Javert's convicts, pulling at the chains that the Inspector was holding. Her freedom was no more.

Eponine walked solemly to the carriage, her arm gingerly linked with Javert's. It had begun to rain and they had to run to the cab. Eponine's mother had already left, and Eponine had never felt so alone in her life. She sat opposite Javert in the uncomfortable leather seat and looked out at the rain.

Eponine had only met the Inspector once before. It had been a hot summer afternoon when her mother called her downstairs. Eponine, unaware of the company, had rushed down the stairs in a low cut dress, a skimpy chemise beneath it, her hair pinned up and sweat dripping from her forehead. The look on her face could only be described as pure terror as she sat there all afternoon, her chest almost exposed to the scowling Inspector.

They did not talk much. It was rather her parents who kept the conversation flowing. Her father made crude jokes and her mother talked of money, obviously hinting at the Inspector. Javert only replied with nods and polite and short answers. Eponine only spoke when she was forced to and did not look the Inspector in the face once. She had only been told after Javert left that she was to marry him. Eponine did not stop weeping for a week.

Eponine did not talk to the Inspector now. She fiddled with the ring on her finger for nearly all of the journey, making her finger sore. Eponine didn't seem to notice, she was too transfixed on the rain pelting against the glass.

The carriage rocked abruptly and Eponine yelped. She fell forward and felt something strong holding her elbow. She looked up to see Javert holding her arm. He still had a scowl on his face, as if he were annoyed that he had to catch her for her clumsiness.

"Thank you." Eponine whispered. She remebered what her mother said about pleasing the Inspector. Eponine managed to smile at him once she had sat up. She was given a nod in return. _Maybe that will be enough for him. _Eponine foolishly thought. _I doubt that he ever gets any kind looks. _

Eponine again felt that feeling of dread as the carriage slowed to a stop. Javert's house was not large. It was a red bricked house that was bunched up with the rest of the working class houses on that street. For Eponine, it seemed like a twenty story building towering above her. They rushed inside, and Eponine felt rather foolish running out into the rain with a wedding dress on. She thought about Cosette. She would certainly not be running out in the rain. She and Marius would be in the middle of their reception now. They would be waltzing and laughing and drinking and kissing, brushing shoulders with fine ladies and gentlemen. Eponine was cold and tired, running into a house of a man she did not love.

Javert and Eponine were met by a woman that Eponine thought must have been in her late middle age. Her greying hair was tucked into her white cap and she had a maroon coloured shall wrapped around her grey dress. Eponine was glad to see a happy and welcoming face, though she did not smile even at this warm greeting. Eponine was too forlorn and shocked to speak or even show any emotion.

Javert spoke suddenly from behind her and Eponine jumped, hearing his low and commanding voice.

"Celeste will show you to our room."

Eponine's heart skipped a beat. _Our room._ The thought of Javert being with her returned to Eponine's mind once more. She swayed a little, but was steadied by Celeste. The older woman smiled at her and wrapped her shawl around Eponine. The maid guided Eponine up the stairs and led her to a spacious room with a large bed. Eponine almost fell upon seeing the mattress where she would have to lay tonight. Celeste sat her down and helped her with her shoes and stockings. She took Eponine's dress off gently, along with her corset and chemise, until she was completely bare. Eponine was glad that Javert was not partaking in this event.

Eponine's familiar white cotton nightgown was lifted over her head and Celeste lit the fireplace. Eponine was glad of the warmth and sat on one of the armchairs before it. She sat there for quite sometime, thinking about what would happen next. She did not look at the bed behind her. Eponine, of course, knew went on between couples on ther wedding night. It was only that she had been told by a drunk whore that it would hurt terribly and that she would bleed. The thought of Javert making her bleed from her private parts made Eponine want to crawl up into a corner and cry.

Eponine closed her eyes and listened to the soft beating of the rain against the window and the crackle of the glowing fire. For a moment, Eponine felt as though she were at home with Azelma, eating their supper by the small fire in the kitchen.

She thought about Marius and Cosette again. They would be having their wedding night by now. They would be whispering to eachother and holding and touching each other gently and curiously. Would it hurt for Cosette too? She couldn't possibly imagine Marius making anybody bleed, especially Cosette. She tried not to think of the innocent and sweet time they were having together, linking hands and kissing eachother's necks.

After a while, Eponine hoped that Javert would turn up after she had already fallen asleep, but she had no such luck. The door opened slowly to reveal Javert, still fully dressed in his uniform and his hair still perfectly in place. Eponine stood quickly, her heart leaping up into her throat. Suddenly feeling exposed in her nightdress with nothing underneath, Eponine felt the need to fold her arms over her chest, pressing on her breasts as if they were children she were keeping safe.

Javert turned away, untied his cravat and took of his jacket. Eponine watched him in curiosity and fear. She watched as he removed his heavy black boots and wondered if she should turn away when he removed his shirt, or whether he would get angry. Eponine did not look away, and watched as he removed the cotton shirt. Although he was as old as Eponine's father, Javert still maintained the body of a younger man. Eponine stared in awe at his muscular build and gasped slightly as he turned to face her.

Not sure of what to do, Eponine walked shamefully to the bed, her head down. Javert walked slowly towards her, as if she were some rare butterfly and he was trying not to scare her away. Eponine could scarcely breath as she faced his chest, which was host to a few light chest hairs. She felt Javert's hand lift her head, and her neck felt exposed. Eponine had no time to react as he softly pushed her onto the mattress beneath her and moved atop of her. She was entirely unsure of what to do with her hands until she again heard her mother's voice in her head.

_You just leave the work to him, my girl, and don't you dare protest._

So that's what Eponine did. She lay limp as Javert kissed her neck awkwardly and she did not even flinch as she felt his body weight press down on her. However, Eponine nearly pushed Javert from atop of her in disgust as she felt the tightness of his breeches press against her. Again, Eponine once would have laughed at the very thought of the Inspector becoming aroused by her, but this was different. This was real.

Eponine heard a sickening sound then. The sound of his belt buckle coming undone. Eponine closed her eyes and waited. _Think of Marius. Think of Marius. Think of Marius._

With one sharp thrust, Javert penetrated that veil that separated her from innocence and sin. Eponine could not even cry out, for she was in so much shock and pain that she could only make and 'o' with her mouth and grip onto Javert's back. He continued to thrust slowly, letting Eponine adapt to the pain. But the pain never went away. Eponine could have been sick from the burning sensation that she felt. Every time that he thrust, the pain would come back to her in a wave just as strong as the last one.

Just as Eponine could take no more, Javert grunted softly and filled her with rushing warm seed. Eponine squirmed and felt filthy as the liquid leaked into her body. A mess of blood and seed, Eponine rolled away form Javert and curled up into a ball, trying her best to ignore the burning and the stickyness of her sex. Eponine felt like jumping into a scorching bath and scrubbing herself clean.

Javert did not even attempt to comfort his new bride. He was still in a scramble of overwhelming pleasure, and he did not realise Eponine crying beside him. Once he did realise, Javert stared at her back, as if some sort of monster had grown from her. He did not care for crying women, nor did he know how to handle it. Being the daughter of an inn keeper, Javert had not even expected her to be innocent. Once he had felt how innocent and tight that she was, he could not help but take advantage of her sacred innocence. Javert thought it best that he leave her be and he turned away to sleep. Eponine was glad that he had not tampered with her state and she too curled up to sleep. She imagined Marius was holding her in his arms and stroking her hair, whispering comforting words into her ear.

Somewhere across Paris, Marius and Cosette were holding each other in their arms, falling asleep from their gentle love making. Marius did not think of Eponine at all.

Eponine woke up to, thankfully, find that Javert had gone to work. Forgetting about her messy state, Eponine gasped as she saw the dry blood between her legs and on the sheets. She had not noticed Celeste by the wash counter, changing her towels and filling up a hot bath.

"It's quite natural my dear. Don't you fret now, we'll get you cleaned up and your nightgown will be as fresh as a daisy by tonight. Now you just step into this bath."

Eponine did as she was told and was glad to remove her sticky nightgown. The nightgown that was covered in him. Eponine almost ran to the bath, and she did not care that the water almost scorched her skin. It felt as if she was burning away his touch. Eponine washed between her legs gently and scrubbed at her neck, determined to take away his kisses. As Eponine scrubbed, Celeste took away the bloodied bed sheets and Eponine's night gown and returned with a blue dress, stockings, a fresh chemise and Eponine's boots. Eponine was glad of her old simple clothes and, after she was dressed, she decided to explore her new home.

Eponine found nothing of interest in the bland rooms. They were filled with vacant chairs and towels, old law books and coat holders. Eponine searched downstairsfor something of interest, only to find a bland living room, a kitchen, dining room and spare wash room. She had almost given up until she found another door. Upon opening it, Eponine's eyes widened to see book upon books stacked upon shelves. The walls were made from shelves and the highest books were impossible for Eponine to reach. The books were not very interesting. Books on law and scientific theories on astronomy that Eponine refused to understand. There just happened to be one old tattered book at the end, neglected and dusty. Eponine was elated to find that it was a poetry book. The first page surprised her as it read, _Javert, congratulations on your ranking of Inspector._

Eponine decided that Javert must have shoved it out of sight a long while ago. The poems were simple and most of them were linked to nature or God. Thankful to find that there was something of interest in this house, Eponine tucked it under her arm as she searched the rest of the room. She saw that there was a desk in one corner of the room, and she concluded that this must be his office. Eponine looked amongst the scattering of paper and notes and saw that they were full of convicts names and prison sentences.

She wondered what else Javert kept on his desk, until she caught sight of her left hand on the desk. The ring glinted up at her. Reminding her. Not just Javert's desk, but her _husband's _desk. She looked back at the book. Her _husband's_ book. Eponine had still not grown accustomed to that fact.

Smelling something that smelt like eggs and bacon, Eponine turned from the study and went in search for the source of the smell. She found Celeste had laid out breakfast for Eponine and she sat down, placing the book on her lap. Eponine ate until she was full, thanked Celeste for the food and then aksed, "What time will Javert be back from his duty?"

Celeste turned and smiled. "Oh, it will be a few hours yet, Madame. He does not return until four o'clock this evening."

Eponine turned to see that it was only nine o'clock in the morning, but she also felt a little bit of dread. Would this be her days until she died? Staying at home and waiting for her husband to return, with no one to talk to but a maid? Eponine decided that she would take a turn around the garden and found it pleasurable to read the poetry, basking in the morning sun that dried up the rain from the ground from the day before.

Eponine had lunch and decided to write a letter. She used the parchment paper, ink and pen from Javert's study and sat outside, leaning the paper on the poetry book.

_To Marius,_ She wrote.

_I have heard that you are married now, well, I am too. You shall laugh at who. Inspector Javert. Yes, could you think of anything worse? But I am quite content in this lovely whether and I shall try to look on the bright side..._

Eponine tore up the letter. It wasn't her writing that. she started again.

_Marius,_

_I hate you, and I hate Cosette. I hope you are having a merry time in your beautiful house with your million servants and I'm sure you feed her grapes and make love every day and..._

Eponine tore that up too.

_My dear Marius,_

_I can not forgive you for marrying the Lark. I never can. I am married now, to Inspector Javert. I am unhappy, Marius, do come and save me. Run away with me. Please let's. We could go to England and live like kings and we would be happy, you and I. You know that I care for you with all of my heart. You always knew that, I think, but you went to Cosette because she is beautiful and dainty. I have already lost my innocence but I swear to you that I will not give myself again until we meet. _

_Love,_

_Your Eponine._

Eponine did not tear this up, but folded it and kept it in the book. It would be her fantasy, her dreams that were kept on that paper. One day, when the time was right, she would send it. But not yet. Marius would reject such a thoughtless letter so soon into his marriage. But, Eponine hoped, Marius would grow tired of the Lark after a year or two and Eponine would send it. Fired by freedom, Marius would rush straight to this house and walk straight in and...

Eponine's thought's were interrupted by Celeste's voice.

"Mousieur l'Inspector has arrived home, Madame."

Eponine's heart sank. She would have to face his stern face and bland conversation. Eponine was thankful that she was wearing a high cut dress, with every intention of keeping her secret promise to Marius.

Eponine stepped quietly into the house again and saw Javert hanging his coat and putting his gloves on the door beside the table. Eponine bobbed a small curtsy and Javert nodded.

They ate in silence and Eponine gripped onto the book in her lap. She recited her favourite poem in her head over and over again and prayed for them both to be finished soon. Once they had, Eponine almost ran up the stairs. She knew that Javert would not come straight away. It would be enough time to at least pretend to be asleep. Once Celeste arrived, Eponine urged her to undress her quickly and fetch her night gown. Celeste, of course, thought as any would. Knowing Javert for twenty years, she could not imagine why this young girl would be so eager to bed him. She laughed to herself once she left Eponine in her room.

Eponine frantically tucked herself into the large bed and waited, ready for Javert to come into the room. She remebered the events of the last night and it almost made her cry again to think of it. She needed to keep that promise to her dear Marius. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep to the sound of the light rain fall returning.

Javert and Eponine carried on this way for days, never talking and only acknowledging each other when necessary. Eponine spent her day dreaming of Marius and reading books and Javert would return at four o'clock every evening. They would eat in silence and then Eponine would rush off to bed early whilst Javert looked over his papers once more. Sometimes Eponine would go out for an hour or two and pretend that she was wandering the streets once more with her sister, Azelma. the streets were her only freedom away from the suffocating house, but she felt so alone. Sometimes Eponine felt so alone that she would even miss 'Parnasse. That was until Sunday.

Javert did not work on Sunday, as painful as it was for him. Eponine did not know this, and almost screamed when she woke to see Javert reading a book on an armchair.

"Madame." Javert nodded.

"Inspector." Eponine replied, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

"I wish to speak to you, Madame."

Eponine had no choice but to get up and stand there in her night dress as Javert towered above her.

"I'm afraid that you will no longer be able to walk outside of the house for a while."

Eponine, instantly horrified by the news took a step forward. "Why?"

"There have recently been riots and uprisings since the June Rebellion. It seems the people have reacted too late to the little rebellion that went on a few months ago. The streets are dangerous and nobody is encouraged to go outside, unless it is absolutely necessary."

Eponine was angered not only by his disapproval of the rebellion in which all of Marius' friends had been shot, but that he could take away her freedom with a snap of his fingers. Eponine felt as though she were his property now, that Javert felt that he owned her like a dog. For once, Montparnasse had been right. A peacock that didn't know it was a rat.

"But...but you can't. You can't stop me from going outside! You don't understand. It is my only way of..."

"Madame," Javert interrupted. "The streets are not safe for a woman and you may get hurt. I advise you-"

"You advise me, yes! I will not take that advice and go out at my own will!"

"Madame, I command you not to go out!" Javert's voice rose, taking a step closer to Eponine.

"Command! Who are you to-" Eponine stopped as Javert grabbed her left wrist, holding her hand up to her face, so that she could clearly see the gold band on her slim finger.

"_I am your husband!_"

For a moment Eponine was too shocked to even open her mouth, her ears ringing from Javert's voice, booming loud enough to be heard by the rioters in the street. Eponine struggled to free from his grasp but Javert pulled her in, and then shoved her back into the wall with his body. Eponine struggled in fear, realising that her nightmares would soon be real. But, instead, Eponine did not feel his hands lifting up her skirt, or hear his breeches umbuckling. Instead, she felt a warm hand slide up her leg, slowly lifting her nightdress. The hand moved inwards and cupped Eponine's sex, making her flush with curiosity and confusion. Her curiosity was soon fed when Javert's finger started to move back and forth, slowly at first, but faster and faster by the second. Eponine had never felt anything like it, something burning up from below, but it didn't hurt. It almost felt..._good._

Eponine bit her lip, desperately trying not to cry out. Eponine wasn't sure what was happening to her. It both terrified and excited her. The feel of something that was about to explode inside of her was not something that Eponine was familiar with. His finger slid towards Eponine's opening and she gasped with anticipation. She felt the need to hold onto something and grabbed Javert, pulling at his shirt as his hand moved quickly. He circled her opening with his finger and moved back to her bud.

Eponine felt so warm, so scared. What was he doing to her? She wanted him to stop. She was sweating, the feeling from below becoming more intense. Then Eponine heard that dreaded sound, the belt buckle. Something teased her entrance, something large that Eponine recalled hurting her. But this time, it didn't hurt her as it entered, it just made that feeling bigger. That want, that push that was about to explode. Eponine couldn't help but moan from this new feeling, this pleasure that was pushing her to break her promise to Marius. Javert pushed closer into her and Eponine automatically wrapped her legs around him. Javert lifted her, he himself now grunting quietly. She wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his neck as she whimpered uncontrollably. Javert kissed her neck in return, nipping the skin gently. Eponine was still inexperienced and her entrance was still tight, forcing Javert to lose all control. But, Eponine moaned loudly first, the sound erupting from her throat triggering Javert to follow her.

Eponine fell back onto the wall, Javert still holding her legs up as he fastened his buckle once more. He lifted her to the bed and Eponine collapsed onto the mattress, the cool sheets soothing her burning skin. Javert leaned over her, pushing his chest onto her slightly exposed breasts. His face was so close that Eponine could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Never try to stand up to me. You will always lose. You are my wife and you will _always_ obey me."

Eponine nodded, her mouth slightly open in shock and pleasure, her breathing jagged. Javert finally let go of her wrist, which was now red, and walked away as cooly as he always did. Eponine waited until she heard him walk downstairs, and then lifted her night gown, frightened that the mass of liquid that she had released was blood, running down her legs. But, all that Eponine saw was her tanned skin, and her throbbing sex in between her legs. Her legs shaky, Eponine stood and slowly made her way to the wash basin, washing in between her legs, under her arms and around her neck, trying to reduce the smell of sweat and what ever else had been involved. Eponine realised that she was frightened. What had the Inspector done to her? Why had it been so quick, so heated and yet it had felt so good.

Eponine felt disgusting once more, the thought of his seed festering in her, and Eponine knew what happened when the seed grew. A baby would fill in her belly, growing like a monster over the months until she would finally have to scream and push it out from her. Then she would have to care for it, for something that came from him. She didn't want to care for his spawn. She wanted Marius' baby. She wanted a baby with beautiful sandy hair and warm green eyes. She may have been with child already and that frightened Eponine more than anything. She didn't want a baby with cold grey eyes and jet black hair. It would be feared everywhere it went. Eponine herself would be scared of it, thinking that it would take after the father.

Even though this action had caused Eponine pleasure like she had never felt, it made her hate Javert even more. She had broken her promise to Marius, and it had not even been her fault.

Tired and throbbing, Eponine shuffled into bed and fell asleep with the thoughts of her and Marius, tending to a chubby, golden haired baby.

Eponine did not bring up the matter of returning to the streets again. She stayed away from Javert as much as possible, and was beyond happy when he left for work. However, Eponine found the tension unbearable when they were alone together on those Sundays. Celeste was given the afternoon off, which meant that Javert and Eponine cooked their own meals. Javert would let Eponine make whatever she wanted first and then he would get what he would eat. Eponine was sure that Javert did not even eat at all sometimes. Sometimes, and Eponine was not at all sure why, she would make Javert something and leave it one his desk while he worked. He would nod, not even looking up, and Eponine took this as thanks. She was not sure what Javert liked, but every time she would return to collect his plate, the food would be close to gone.

One afternoon, after they had eaten, Eponine decided that she would take a bath. She found it easy to fill it, having to do it constantly at home for her and Azelma to wash the grime from the streets. She found that it was pointless to dress again, since it was already six o'clock and she would go to bed soon anyway, and she dressed in her nightdress and dressing gown. Completely bored and quite relaxed from the bath, Eponine decided that it would not harm to visit Javert in his study. She knocked on the door so timidly that Javert almost did not hear it.

"Come in." He mumbled gruffly.

Eponine shuffled in like a child who was about to receive a scold. She stood there for a while before J avert became impatient and looked up.

"Madame, what is your business here? As you can clearly see, I am working."

Eponine shrugged and then answered. "I came to look at your books."

Sighing, Javert leaned back and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. "Do as you wish, Madame. Only, do not disturb me much more."

Eponine nodded and made her way to the bookshelves. As if she had expected the books to have changed, Eponine was disappointed when she found that they were the same as last time. Law and sciences. She thought about Marius' books. Everyday he would bring something new. They were always adventurous or interesting, and published within the last few years. The books that Javert had seemed to be from even before Eponine was growing in her mother's womb.

Something hit Eponine straight in the head. She had been trapped in this house for four weeks now, having only the garden as her outdoor walks. She needed to leave, otherwise she would end up like her mother, who had been held in one place by her father all of her life. Eponine had already begun cooking and cleaning, and Eponine wondered how long it would be before she started growing fat.

How could she persuade Javert to let her outside? What would even make him see that he may able to bend his 'commands' a little. A sickening thought came to her mind, and Eponine even scared herself. Anything but that. But Eponine knew what it did to men. It made their heads go soft and agree to anything. _Anything._ Eponine thought of seeing Azelma again, of seeing Marius again. She might be able to talk to him-with out the Lark being their of course.

Turning from the books, Eponine untied her dressing gown and loosened her night gown fastening. She combed out her tangled hair, bit her lips, pinched her cheeks and stood a few centimeters away from Javert's desk.

"I'm off to bed Monsieur."

"Fine."

"When will you retire, may I ask?"

"When my work is done."

"And, how long will that be?"

"An hour or so."

Eponine bit her lip. Javert had not even looked up. Though, Eponine was not quite sure if that is what she wanted, it might have encouraged him to retire a little sooner. Still, Eponine retreated and waited, sitting by the fire and breathing calmly, trying to plan what she would do. She looked over at the book. _Forgive me, Marius. But it is only that I may see you again._

Another thought crossed her mind. What if she were to run away with Marius after this, only to find that she had become with child? Would Marius acceot it? Eponine knew that Marius adored children. He would always give them a few sous if they begged for them. Being a rich young man, he would not miss a single copper he put into their grubby little hands. but Marius was not selfish either. Even if he was not all that rich, he would probably give the money to them anyway.

The door creaked open just then, and Javert did not even look at Eponine, who had reclined on the couch in a rather inviting manner. She sat up and walked slowly towards Javert, her breathing uneven and laced with fear. Javert turned and looked at her in confusion. As he was about to ask what on earth she was playing at, Eponine reached for the back of his head, pulled him down and kissed him. It was a light kiss, and Eponine was unsure of what to do with it, and how to progress it. They had never kissed before, at least not on the lips, and Eponine was entirely unexpereinced in the zones of kissing. But Javert grabbed her, rather abruptly, and turned her bodly slightly askew, and deepened the kiss. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft.

Eponine slid her arms aound his tense shoulders, her hands feeling awkward around the harshness of them. Javert took this as an invitation to hold her in return and Eponine had the strongest urge to pull away as his hands became clasped around her slim waist. Eponine once more felt that strange urge to feel that immense sense of pleasure.

_But it isn't Marius._ Eponine realised quite could she feel this much desire for anyone other, especially Javert? Hasty to begin things, and get them over with for that matter, Eponine unbuttoned Javert's jacket, letting it drop to the floor. Her own garment joined his and Eponine, for the first time, was seen naked by Javert. A little gasp errupted from Eponine's throat as the cold of the night air circled around her exposed skin. Javert's hands felt rough and warm around her waist as he continued to kiss her and Eponine had the sudden urge to feel his strong chest against her skin. She started to rip at his shirt buttons and she gasped as her breasts pressed against him. Javert lifted her to the bed and she wrapped her legs around him, urgent for him to enter her and give her that feeling that he had given her before. Eponine had almost what she was doing this in cause for.

Eponine groaned as she felt the weight of the inspector's body press on top of her exposed form. She felt the hardness beneath his breeches press between her thighs and it grew as she moaned and wriggled in needed him. _Now._

Eponine pulled him closer by wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing them down, forcing the hardness to press against her inner thighs. She hoped that Javert would take the hint and it seemed to work. His length was soon inside of her and he was moving in fast and impatient movements. Eponine's hips bucked from the urgency that had last been satisfied.

She had told herself that she would not touch Javert. Her plan was to simply lay there and not groan or give any sign that she was enjoying what she was doing. But, her body had betrayed her. Eponine grabbed Javert and pulled him close to her, all the while she moaned like a harlot each time that he thrust into her. Her legs were still wrapped around him and Eponine's fingernails dug into his back, making cresent moons in his skin.

Javert couldn't even comprehend what had come over her. For these last few weeks she had been completely reluctant to bed him. Javert had not yearned for her body, nor had he missed her, but the feeling of Eponine buck her hips and the sound of her moaning beneath him was not completely unwanted by the inspector.

Although she had been looking forward to the idea of pretending that Marius was doing all of this to her, Eponine could not seem to close her eyes. She found that she was fixated by Javert's eyes looking straight into hers. Those grey cold eyes that were so often host to a sinister glare, even now they looked brooding and demanding. Though he grunted a few times, Javert looked completely angry throughout the whole process. Eponine, on the other hand, could not conceal her emotion so well. She bit her lip and her head dug back into the pillow as he thrust into her again, spreading her legs even further apart.

Without her consent, but certainly not to her distaste, Javert quickened his pace, and Eponine knew what was to happen next. She could feel her own time nearing, that scary sense of herself tipping off of a cliff and plummeting into a whirlpool of confusion and pleasure.

Eponine ended herslef first and, with her sense being regained, she figured that she must find a way to stop the seed entering her. It would be no use trying to push him off. Eponine panicked as she thought about that dark child and finally cried out when Javert grunted and finiched inside of her. They lay for a few seconds, staring at each other in disbelief. Javert finally moved from atop of her and Eponine followed him, remembering her duty to Marius. She led her head on his bare chest and her hand awkwardly rested there too, unsure of where to move it as his chest moved up and down quickly. Eponine found herself frightened of what she had to say, but the thought of Marius had made he calm again.

"May I...May I ask something of you, Monsieur?"

"I suppose."

Eponine drew in breath. "I was wondering if I might...if I might be able to go out into town again," Eponine added on quickly, "It would only be to see my family once more." She thought of something then. "My sister is terribly ill and I might need to visit her before she...before she..."

"Yes, yes alright. Do as you must. But you must promise not to be out for much too long."

Eponine couldn't believe it. "Really? You mean I can...thank you." She breathed. Eponine waited, unsure of where to move. If she moved away now, he would probably catch on to what she had just done in order for him to produce such a liberty. So she stayed, the heaviness of her eyelids drooping and the warmth of Javert's chest eventually inviting her into the depths of sleep. As, at last, she closed her eyes, Eponine felt the warmth of an arm shrug over her shoulder and around her waist. For protesting it was too late, for Eponine had already let drowsiness take over her and the darkness consumed her vision and completely erased her mind of all thoughts. Thoughts of Azelma and her family were wiped away. Even thoughts of Marius. All Eponine was aware pf was that heavy arm on her waist and, for once, she felt at peace in that bedroom.


End file.
